


[CAPTAIN AMERICA FIC ] May I Have This Dance? ( Bucky / Steve)

by gallantfoal



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bucky - Freeform, Captain America: The First Avenger, M/M, steve - Freeform
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 06:46:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4511964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallantfoal/pseuds/gallantfoal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ความสัมพันธ์ของบัคกี้ หลังจากที่เขาบังคับให้สตีฟมีอะไรด้วย และหลังจากที่พบว่าสตีฟ กลายเป็นกัปตันอเมริกาแล้ว</p>
            </blockquote>





	[CAPTAIN AMERICA FIC ] May I Have This Dance? ( Bucky / Steve)

**[CAPTAIN AMERICA FIC ] May I Have This Dance?  
** Bucky / Steve  
RATE: R 

“ ...สตีฟ...อย่าเกร็งสิ”  
“ ไม่....ไม่ได้...ไม่ไหว เจ็บ...”  
สตีฟกัดริมฝีปาก พยายามอดกลั้นอย่างถึงที่สุด แต่สุดท้ายน้ำตาก็ไหลออกมาจากดวงตากลมโตสีฟ้าสดคู่นั้นจนได้ บัคกี้เห็นอย่างนั้นจึงรีบหยุดถอนแก่นกายที่เพิ่งผ่านเข้าไปได้แค่นิดเดียวออก เขาช้อนร่างผอมบางของสตีฟลงจากหน้าตักของตัวเอง บัคกี้ใช้มือปาดน้ำตาให้กับสตีฟ และจัดแจงให้นอนลงกับเตียง สตีฟช่างผอมบางราวกับจะแตกหักได้ทุกเมื่อ บัคกี้รู้สึกเสียใจที่เขาเห็นแก่ตัวเสียจนบังคับให้เพื่อนรักต้องทำแบบนี้ เขาคว้าผ้าห่มมาให้สตีฟซึ่งรีบรับไปคลุมร่างกายเอาไว้อย่างรวดเร็ว ราวกลับว่าไม่อยากให้เขาเห็นร่างกายที่เปลือยเปล่าไปมากกว่านี้  
ขณะที่บัคกี้พยายามคิดหาคำพูดที่เหมาะๆ ในสถานการณ์ที่แสนกระอักกระอ่วน แต่แล้วสตีฟก็เป็นฝ่ายพูดขึ้นมาก่อน

 

  
“ ขอโทษนะ” สตีฟพึมพำ พร้อมกับทำสีหน้าผิดหวังในตัวเองอย่างที่เขาชอบทำเสมอ ซึ่งบัคกี้ไม่ชอบมันเลย “ ขอโทษทำไม!” บัคกี้ดุเสียงแข็ง แต่แล้วก็ต้องปรับโทนเสียงลง เมื่อเห็นสตีฟมีทีท่าตกใจไม่ใช่น้อย  
“ ฉันสิ ที่ต้องขอโทษ ฉันบังคับนาย” บัคกี้รีบบอก  
  
การที่สตีฟยอมมามีอะไรกับเขา เพียงแค่เพราะบัคกี้คะยั้นคะยอ และต้อนสตีฟด้วยเหตุผลที่เถียงไม่ออกว่าไม่มีผู้หญิงคนไหนหรอกที่จะชอบไก่อ่อน ไม่มีประสบการณ์ สตีฟเองก็เป็นผู้ชายคนหนึ่ง แม้ว่าร่างกายจะเรียกได้ว่าประเภทสาวเมิน แต่เมื่อโดนท้าเขาก็กล้าที่จะสนองเหมือนกัน บัคกี้ยังให้เหตุผลที่เจ้าตัวยังคิดว่าเลวแสนเลวว่า “เดี๋ยวสอนให้” เริ่มจากดื่มย้อมใจกันหน่อย สัมผัสร่างกายกันจนถลำลึกมากขึ้น ก่อนที่ตัวเขาเองนั่นแหละที่อดใจไม่ไหว เลยเถิดจนขอให้สตีฟลองเป็นฝ่ายขึ้นคร่อม และแน่นอนว่าไปไม่รอด  
  
สตีฟนอนจ้องหน้าบัคกี้ แล้วถอนหายใจ  
  
“ ไม่มีใครบังคับใครทั้งนั้น ฉันแค่...ห่วย”  
บัคกี้ฟังแล้วอยากต่อยสตีฟซักเปรี้ยง แต่เขาเองก็มีส่วนที่ทำให้สตีฟรู้สึกอย่างนี้ ดังนั้นเขาเองจึงทำอะไรไม่ได้ ด้วยอับจนหนทางที่จะหาคำพูดที่ฟังแล้วดูดี บัคกี้จึงทำได้แค่กอดสตีฟเอาไว้หลวมๆ ทั้งๆ ที่ในใจมีความรู้สึกมากมายที่อยากจะบอก  
แต่ไหนแต่ไรมา ที่บัคกี้คอยปกป้องสตีฟ ใช่ว่าเขาเองจะไม่รู้ว่าสตีฟก็ทำให้เขาดูดีในสายตาสาวๆ หากเทียบกันแล้วสาวที่ไหนก็ต้องทอดสะพานมาที่เขา ไม่ใช่สตีฟแคระแกรน สารพัดโรคที่มีดีอย่างเดียวคือวิ่งหนีเร็ว และอึดทนทายาทเวลาโดนอัด  
แต่สตีฟสำคัญกับบัคกี้มากกว่าที่ตัวเองรู้ สตีฟอาจจะคิดว่าเพราะความเป็นเพื่อนตั้งแต่สมัยเด็กหรือ บัคกี้ทนคบกับเขาอยู่เพราะสงสารหรืออะไรก็แล้วแต่ แต่สิ่งที่เขาไม่เคยรู้เลยว่าบัคกี้ไม่ได้อยากปกป้องเขาแค่เพราะว่าเป็นเพื่อน แต่สตีฟคือคนเดียวที่เขาอยากปกป้องไปตลอดกาล สตีฟไม่เคยเรียกร้องให้บัคกี้คอยดูแล หากแต่ว่ายอมโดนอัดคนเดียวเสียดีกว่าที่จะยอมให้เพื่อนมาปกป้องไปตลอด  
  
ทุกๆ วันความรู้สึกของบัคกี้ที่มีต่อสตีฟเริ่มเปลี่ยนไปในทางที่ตนเองก็ไม่อยากที่จะยอมรับ สตีฟไม่ใช่คนห่วย เขาเป็นคนที่เข้มแข็งกว่าที่ใครคิด บัคกี้ภูมิใจเล็กๆ ที่มีเขาคนเดียวที่รู้ ความรู้สึกที่อยากจะเก็บ “ไอ้ตัวเล็ก” ของเขาเอาไว้ใกล้ๆ คอยดูแลเอาใจใส่อยู่เสมอ เริ่มทำให้เขาอยากที่จะให้สตีฟเป็นของเขาแค่คนเดียว แม้ว่าบัคกี้จะรู้ว่าไม่มีใครจะมาแย่งไปเสียหรอก แต่เมื่อสงครามเกิดปะทุขึ้น สตีฟยิ่งเปลี่ยนไป เขากระตือรือร้นเหลือเกินที่จะไปรับใช้ชาติ ทั้งๆ ที่ไม่ว่าใครก็มองออกว่า หากส่งสตีฟไปรบ สิ่งเดียวที่รอเขาอยู่นั่นคือความตาย  
  
บัคกี้ สมัครเป็นทหาร ไม่ใช่แค่เพราะเขาอยากรับใช้ชาติ แต่เพราะว่าเพื่อที่สตีฟ จะได้เห็นเขาเป็นตัวอย่างแล้วตัดใจเสียที คนที่ต้องออกรบคือคนแบบเขา ไม่ใช่สตีฟ แต่ก็เหมือนเคยสตีฟไม่ใช่คนที่จะรอรับการปกป้อง เขาอยากที่จะปกป้องผู้อื่น คนอื่นที่แม้ว่าจะดูถูกดูแคลนเขาแค่ไหนก็ตาม  
  
“ เออนี่ เดี๋ยวฉันจะได้รับเครื่องแบบแล้วนะ” บัคกี้ รู้สึกอยากกัดลิ้นตัวเองเหมือนกันที่หาคำพูดอะไรที่ดีกว่านี้มาเปลี่ยนอารมณ์ในสถานการณ์ตอนนี้ไม่ได้  
“ เหรอ คงดูดีนะ” สตีฟเปรยออกมา แม้น้ำเสียงจะพยายามร่าเริง แต่บัคกี้รู้ดีว่าในใจสตีฟรู้สึกยังไง  
“ ไว้จะใส่มาให้ดู”  
“ ฉันอยากให้ฉันไปรบกับนาย มากกว่าที่จะให้นายไม่ไป บัคกี้” สตีฟพูดในสิ่งที่ใจคิด ซึ่งมันทำให้บัคกี้รู้สึกเหมือนโดนมีดเฉือนในใจอย่างประหลาด แม้เป็นสิ่งที่เขาเองก็รู้อยู่ แต่ก็อดเจ็บไม่ได้  
  
นายคิดว่าคนอย่างสตีฟ จะร้องไห้ฟูมฟาย ไม่อยากให้นายไปรบเหรอบัคกี้ ฝันไปเสียเถอะ....  
บัคกี้คิดในใจ  
  
“ แหงล่ะ เราจะได้สู้เคียงบ่าเคียงไหล่กันไงล่ะ ไอ้ตัวเล็ก” บัคกี้ยันตัวขึ้น แล้วขยี้ผมสตีฟเล่น เขาแกล้งทำไปอย่างนั้น เพื่อกลบความรู้สึกในใจไว้ จากนั้นทั้งคู่ก็ไม่ได้พูดอะไรกันอีก ไม่นานสตีฟก็ผล็อยหลับไปด้วยฤทธิ์แอลกอฮอลล์ บัคกี้ลอบมองใบหน้ายามหลับของสตีฟ แพขนตายาวของดวงตาที่ปิดสนิท ริมฝีปากที่เผยอขึ้นเล็กน้อย บัคกี้จูบเพื่อนรักอย่างแผ่วเบา  
“ ฉันขอโทษนะ” บัคกี้กระซิบ ก่อนจะลุกขึ้นจากเตียง คว้าผ้าเช็ดตัวมาพันเอวเอาไว้ และเดินตรงไปห้องน้ำ  
  
  
  
*******************************************  
หากสตีฟรู้ว่าสิ่งที่เขาคิดคำนึงถึงอยู่ตลอดเวลาในสมรภูมิรบ จะเป็นอย่างไรนะ บัคกี้คิด แม้กระทั่งตอนที่โดนจับเป็นเชลยอยู่ในค่ายของพวกนาซี สิ่งเดียวที่เขาคิดอยู่คือเขาอยากมีชีวิตรอด อยากกลับไปหาสตีฟ ไม่ใช่กลับไปเพียงแค่ป้ายห้อยคอ  
  
แต่แล้วเขาก็ไม่ได้กลับ สตีฟกลับกลายเป็นฝ่ายที่มาหาเขา ในรูปลักษณ์ที่ต่างออกไปโดยสิ้นเชิง สตีฟ โรเจอร์ส กลายเป็นชายหนุ่มร่างกายกำยำล่ำสัน เป็นกัปตันอเมริกาที่ทุกคนเชิดชู บัคกี้รู้ในทันทีว่า ถึงเวลาแล้วสินะ ที่เขาต้องปล่อยมือจากสตีฟ ถอยห่างออกมาเป็นเพื่อนที่เคียงบ่าเคียงไหล่กัน ได้แค่นั้น แต่ไม่มีวันได้คอยปกป้องดูแลอีกต่อไปแล้ว  
  
สตีฟกำลังจะมีคนอีกมากมายเข้ามาในชีวิตของเขา และเขาเองก็ทำได้แต่คอยมองดูอยู่ห่างๆ ในฐานะเพื่อน ที่ตอนนี้เขาเองกลับต้องเป็นฝ่ายที่คอยไล่ตามเสียด้วยซ้ำหากต้องการได้ชื่อว่า “เป็น” หรือ “เคยเป็น” เพื่อนของกัปตันอเมริกา  
  
แต่สตีฟก็ยังคงเป็นสตีฟ ทุกครั้งที่สตีฟยิ้มให้เขา มันยังคงเป็นรอยยิ้มที่จริงใจ ดวงตาสีฟ้าสดของเขายังคงเป็นดวงตาคู่เดิมที่มีความแน่วแน่ ไม่ต่างจากตอนที่เป็น “ไอ้ตัวเล็ก” ของเขา แต่สิ่งที่เปลี่ยนไปคือคนอื่น เพราะไม่ใช่เขาคนเดียวอีกต่อไปแล้ว ที่อยากอยู่ใกล้สตีฟ  
  
แม้สตีฟยังคงเป็นคนที่ไม่ประสีประสาในเรื่องความรัก หรือเรื่องผู้หญิงอีกเช่นเคย เพราะไม่ว่าคนโง่ที่ไหนก็คงจะรู้ว่านายทหารหญิงเพ็กกี้ คาร์เตอร์ เองก็มีใจให้กับสตีฟ เหมือนอย่างที่สตีฟชื่นชมเธอ เพียงแต่เขาคงจะติดนิสัยเดิมๆ ที่คิดว่าตัวเองห่วยและไม่ดีพอสำหรับใคร จนปล่อยโอกาสที่จะเข้าใกล้ชิดเธอไป ทั้งๆ ที่หากเป็นคนอื่น แค่เธอแต่งตัวสวยเข้ามาหาในบาร์ขนาดนี้แล้ว คงจะขอเธอเต้นรำอย่างน้อยก็เพลงหรือสองเพลง และสานต่อความรักกันไปแล้วแท้ๆ  
  
บัคกี้มองสตีฟที่มองนายทหารหญิงจนลับไปจากสายตา เขาก็เข้าใจทุกอย่างจนถ่องแท้ สตีฟปล่อยโอกาสให้หลุดมือ แต่ใช่ว่าต่อไปในอนาคตจะไม่มีโอกาสอีก มองดูทั้งคู่ก็สึกถึงความรู้สึกพิเศษที่ต่างก็มีให้กัน เขาทำอะไรไม่ได้อีกต่อไปแล้ว......  
  
“สตีฟมาทางนี้หน่อย” อย่างน้อยครั้งนี้ก็อาจจะเป็นครั้งสุดท้ายที่เขาจะได้ใกล้ชิดสตีฟ  
  
ขอเป็นคนเห็นแก่ตัวเป็นอีกแค่ครั้งเดียวเถอะนะ บัคกี้คิดในใจเมื่อสตีฟเดินตามเขามาในมุมหนึ่งของบาร์ที่ลับสายตาคนสักหน่อย  
  
“ นายยังเต้นไม่เป็นใช่ไหม” บัคกี้ถาม  
“ เอ่อ...ใช่”  
“ เดี๋ยวสอนให้....ก้าวตามฉันนะ” บัคกี้ว่าพลางยื่นมือส่งให้  
“ ถ้าฉันจะไปเต้นกับคนอื่น ฉันต้องเต้นเป็นผู้ชายสิ” สตีฟกล่าวยิ้มๆ  
“ไว้พอไปเต้นกับคนอื่นก็ปรับเอาเองละกัน ตอนนี้นายเต้นกับฉัน ฉันไม่เป็นผู้หญิงให้นายหรอก” บัคกี้ว่า พร้อมกับคว้ามือสตีฟมาจับไว้เอง  
  
เสียงเพลงยังคงได้ยินแว่วผ่านมา ผสมกับเสียงเฮฮาของพวกเหล่าทหาร แต่ในตอนนั้นบัคกี้เอง ได้ยินแต่เสียงหัวใจของตัวเอง  
  
“ ก้าวตามมาช้าๆนะ ระวังเท้าด้วย โอ๊ย!” ไม่ทันไรสตีฟ ผู้เงอะๆ งะๆ ก็เหยียบเท้าบัคกี้เข้าตั้งแต่ก้าวแรก  
“ ขอโทษๆ ”  
“เอาใหม่นะ ก้าวมา โอ๊ย สตีฟ นายจะแกล้งให้เท้าฉันหักเหรอไง” บัคกี้อดไม่ได้ที่จะต่อว่าเมื่อ สตีฟเหยียบเท้าเขาซ้ำตามมาติดๆ  
“ ฉันทำแบบนี้ได้ทั้งวันเลยล่ะ” สตีฟตอบยิ้มๆ  
“ นายเป็นคนดีกว่านี้ตอนยังตัวเล็กอยู่นะ” บัคกี้เหน็บ แต่ก็ไม่คิดว่าสตีฟจะถึงกับหน้าเสียไปเลยเหมือนกัน  
“ ฉันขอโทษ ไม่ล้อเล่นแล้ว”  
  
สตีฟยังคงเป็นคนเดิม คนที่...ดีเกินไปสำหรับคนอย่างเขา บัคกี้มีอะไรที่อยากจะพูดกับสตีฟมากมายในตอนนี้ แต่เขากลับพูดไม่ออกสักคำเดียว ทุกจังหวะที่ก้าวไปพร้อมกัน บัคกี้อยากจะให้เวลามันเดินช้าให้มากที่สุด เขาหยุดเวลานี้ไว้ไม่ได้ แต่ก็ปรารถนาเสียเหลือเกิน ความอบอุ่นจากมือของสตีฟทำให้เขาหวนนึกถึงค่ำคืนที่เขาฉวยโอกาสขึ้นมาอีกครั้ง  
  
ไม่มีทางที่จะเป็นอย่างนั้นอีกแล้ว เขาเองก็รู้ดี ...  
  
ดวงตาคู่เดิมที่เคยช้อนสายตาขึ้นมามองเขา เขาเองกลับเป็นฝ่ายที่ต้องเงยหน้าขึ้นมอง ร่างกายบอบบางที่เขาต้องก้มตัวลงกอด และกลัวว่าจะแตกหัก ตอนนี้กลายเป็นร่างกายที่ไม่ว่าใครก็ปรารถนา เป็นสุดยอดมนุษย์ที่พร้อมจะปกป้องทุกคนให้พ้นภัย  
  
ถึงเวลาต้องปล่อยมือ....แล้วสินะ  
  
“ เต้นเป็นแล้วนะ”  
  
บัคกี้เอ่ยขึ้นเบาๆ เขาหยุดเต้นและปล่อยมือจากสตีฟ แม้ว่าอีกฝ่ายจะไม่ทันตั้งตัว แต่ก็ยอมปล่อยมือจากเขาไปอย่างว่าง่าย  
  
“ สตีฟ เรื่องที่นายชวนฉัน...หลังจากนี้ไม่ว่านายจะไปไหน ฉันก็จะตามไป”  
“ ขอบใจนะ” สตีฟ ตอบพร้อมกับยิ้มให้  
  
เหมือนว่าบัคกี้ได้ใช้คำพูดในโลกนี้หมดไปแล้ว เขาอยากจะบอกความรู้สึกที่มีต่อเพื่อนรักของเขา แต่รู้ดีว่าพูดไปคงมีแต่จะทำให้เกิดความลำบากใจ ในช่วงความเงียบที่แม้ว่าจะกินเวลาไม่นาน ไม่มีใครฝ่ายใดฝ่ายหนึ่งเอ่ยคำพูดออกมา แต่แล้วสตีฟก็ยกมือขึ้นจับใบหน้าของบัคกี้เบาๆ จนเจ้าตัวก็สะดุ้งกับสัมผัสนั้น  
  
“ บัคกี้ ไม่ว่ายังไงขอให้รู้ไว้นะว่าฉันยังคงเป็นสตีฟคนเดิมเสมอ”  
“ อืม...ฉันรู้”  
และทั้งคู่ก็ไม่ได้คุยอะไรกันอีกตลอดค่ำคืนนั้น....  
  
  
**END**  
  
  
  
  
**NOTE:**  
ไม่คิดด้วยซ้ำว่าจะได้แต่งฟิคเรื่องนี้ แต่ตอนนี้ว่างแล้ว เกิดนึกอะไรขึ้นมาก็ไม่รู้ค่ะ เลยลองแต่งดู  
ทีแรกไม่คิดว่าจะออกมาแบบนี้เลยค่ะ แต่พอดีไปเจอภาพนี้เข้า <http://katiecrenshaw.tumblr.com/post/9286446681/fanart-bucky-steve-movieverse-the-night-before>  <<< ตามไปดูโลด  
  


ดูสิ ออกจะรักสตีฟขนาดนี้  
  
เลยอดใจไม่ไหวขอแต่งฉากให้บัคกี้ซักหน่อยเถอะ แต่ยังไงก็ขอเก็บตัวสตีฟไว้ให้ โทนี่ สตาร์ค ใน The Avengers หน่อยละกันนะคะ เป็นเคะ 100 Years Old Virgin ให้อีตาเพลย์บอยพันล้านมันสอนงานให้มันกรี๊ดกว่านี้นา 55555  
  
อีกใจหนึ่งก็ชอบเพ็กกี้ คาร์เตอร์ด้วยค่ะ เพราะเธอแห้ว เลยออกมาเป็นรักเพื่อนเพื่อนรัก แบบกระอักกระอ่วนแบบนี้แหละ  
หวังใจไว้หน่อยๆ ว่าจะได้เห็นบัคกี้ในหนังอีกนะคะ เพราะว่ามีข่าวแว่วมาเหมือนกันว่าบัคกี้ อาจจะกลับมาเป็นวินเทอร์ โซลเยอร์ล่ะ อยากเห็นนนนนน  
จริงๆ แล้วแอบคิดว่าหนังชงวายให้คู่นี้อยู่เหมือนกันนะ เพราะในหนังสือการ์ตูนบัคกี้มันเคะต้อยของแคปอะ นี่พอปรับอายุให้เป็นเพื่อนกันแล้วมันกินได้เลย ไม่ต้องรอ ชอบบบ 5555  
ที่ชอบอีกคู่ คือยากให้ไป “ฟองดู” กับฮาวเวิร์ด สตาร์ค พ่อของโทนี่ด้วยอะค่ะ มีเสน่ห์อ๊ะ แถมดูเคมีเข้ากันแบบพิลึกๆ ยังไงไม่รู้  
  


 

 


End file.
